Ruby 'Deadpool' Rose
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Ruby Rose was found in a forest at the age of 9 by the White Fang. She was experimented on as a test subject for Project:DEADPOOL, she escapes the facility, and burns it down, and is found attacking the White Fang during the Battle on the Docks at the End of Volume 1, Watch out Beacon, Ruby 'Deadpool' Rose is here, and she is CRAZY!


Ruby 'Deadpool' Rose: Chapter 1: Found, Am I Crazy?

 _Am I a genius? Yes I am, Enjoy the sheer brilliance of this work!_

Summary: Ruby Rose was found in a forest at the age of 9 by the White Fang. She was experimented on as a test subject for Project:DEADPOOL, she escapes the facility, and burns it down, and is found attacking the White Fang during the Battle on the Docks at the End of Volume 1, Watch out Beacon, Ruby 'Deadpool' Rose is here, and she is CRAZY!

Begin!:

"Excuse me, where are we going?" asked a 9 year old Ruby, she was currently being carried into a lab by an 11 year old Adam Taurus, "I am taking you to a laboratory, where you will be painfully experimented on." he replied bluntly.

"Will it hurt?" Adam was slowly, but surely, getting annoyed by this little girl, "...Yes." Ruby then started crying, "WAHH! I DON'T WANT TO HURT, WHERE IS BIG SIS YANG!" She then became unintelligible. She then felt a fist collide with her head.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU KEEP QUIET, IT'LL HURT LESS, SO SHUT UP HUMAN!" Adam shouted, his patience lost a while back.

Ruby then shut up, they then entered the lab, when she was in the lab she saw a group of scientists, and another scientist talking to a woman with black hair, and a red dress.

"I hope that Project: DEADPOOL won't fail this time doctor?" the woman said.

The scientist shook in fear before nodding quick, "Y-yes Cinder, the p-project will not f-fail this time." He stuttered, the woman smiled, "Good, it wouldn't be good for your health if it failed. AGAIN." She said with a smile so sweet, you'd feel threatened by it.

The scientist nodded, before noticing Adam. "Adam, you've obtained our next test subject?" Adam nodded, before passing Ruby to the man, and he put Ruby on the operating table, before smiling and saying,

"This will hurt more, and take longer if you struggle, so don't." he then pulled a table with wheels, with surgical equipment, and syringes all over it, he pulled out a scalpel, he grinned madly and got to work.

(6 Years Later, Docks of Vale)

"Damn! These kids keep getting more powerful every time I see them." Said Torchwick, as Yang, Blake, and Weiss battled the White Fang members.

Soon they were surrounded by them. Team WBY started thinking of their regrets.

Blake regretted not helping Project: DEADPOOL escape the White Fang.

Yang regretted not finding Ruby.

Weiss regretted not being a better leader.

They all saw their life flash before their eyes, before they heard blood splattering. They opened their eyes and saw someone strange.

They saw a female human in a red and black jumpsuit, with armour & equipment(Deadpool's Costume, except made for a female), she was holding dual katana's in her hands, and had twin guns in holsters on her wist(Is that right, if not, inform me of how it is supposed to be.).

The trio looked around from then strange costumed person, and gaped slightly, all of the White Fang members were dismembered and their guts where all over the floor.

Blake and Torchwick got a good look at the costume, Torchwick's eyes narrowed, and Blake's eyes widened, as they both recognised the person.

' _Project... Deadpool._ ' thought Blake and Torchwick.

"Why, hello Deadpool, how've you been since you betrayed the White Fang?" asked Torchwick, "Oh, not bad, y'know, fucking your mum, destroying your hideouts, you know, Deadpool stuff."

" **I Personally think that we shouldn't provoke him"** Said Sanity in Deadpool's mind.

" _ **Aww, but I think it would be fun to provoke him, he could try and kill us, even tough he will fail. AHAHAHA! Look at how mad he is."**_ said Insanity in Deadpool's mind.

Torchwick looked like he was about to kill him with a glare. Blake was still staring at Deadpool, Weiss was staring incredulously at the vulgarity of this person, Yang was snickering at the jab at Torchwick's mum.

"... You're lucky I don't feel like attempting to kill you Deadpool,White Fang, pull out!" That's what she said- I mean what Torchwick said.

"That's what she said!" shouted Deadpool. Yang burst out laughing, Weiss and Blake blushed at the joke. Torchwick sneered at the girl.

The White Fang left, and the Team of 3 looked at the person in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Yang, Deadpool seemed to grin under her mask, "Really Yang? You don't recognise your own little sister?" Said Ruby as she removed the Deadpool mask, and looked at Yang.

Yang looked like she was about to cry, before she ran and hugged Ruby, "RUBY!"

Yang separated after a minute, and asked "Where have you been?", Ruby grinned, "All shall be revealed in time, big sis."

" _ **Emphasis in BIG, specifically, her boobs!"**_

" **Stop being a pervert, and pay attention!"**

" _ **SHUT UP! You're not the boss of me!"**_

"Both of you shut up." Ruby muttered under her breath, Blake looked at her confused, before remembering that Deadpool wasn't the most... Stable... Individual.

"So~, Yang, what have you been up to for the past 6 years?" asked Ruby, Yang grinned, "You know how we both wanted to be huntresses? Well, I got into Beacon, and I'm currently in my first year."

Ruby smiled at her sister, she then thought of an idea, "Hey, Yang, mind if I stay with you guys, my landlord kicked me out of my apartment, but I still have to get my stuff. So, mind If I stay with you?"

"Of course!" Said Yang

"I don't see why not." Said Blake

"Absolutely not!" Shouted Weiss

Weiss stared at Yang and Blake, who replicated the action. "What do you think you two are doing?" Growled Weiss, Yang replied, "I'm giving my little sister a place to stay, what are you doing, Ice Queen?" Yang growled in the same tone.

"I am being the team leader, and keeping possible threats away." This was the worst possible thing to say to Yang.

Yang's eyes turned Red, with her golden hair, goring light blonde. "What. Did. You. Just. Say." Weiss seemed to realise the danger she was in, and caved. "Fine, but you two are responsible for any actions she does." The BY of WBY agreed, before turning to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby?", Asked Yang, "Yeah." "Do you mind going to see the headmaster of Beacon before we move you in?" "I don't See why not."

" _ **Boo, we're going to see an old man, -Probably- and we don't even get paid for it."**_

" **Just shut up, and stop complaining, they are giving us a place to stay, and you are complaining about THAT!? What is this, Bizarro World*?"**

"No, this is chapter 1**." muttered Ruby again. Yang looked at her sister. "Are you OK Ruby?" "Yeah."

"OK, let's go Team WBY!" said Yang.

(Chapter End)

* = DC COMICS REFERENCE!

** = *GASP* A FOURTH WALL BREAKER!

 _Hehe, I enjoyed making that, did you? See ya guys, review to tell me who you want Ruby to be paired with. Dark Out. *Walks out of a room through a Dark Void*_


End file.
